Medical devices such as safety IV catheter assembly are used in healthcare facilities and hospitals. The IV catheter assembly of this kind is generally known and, for example, used to administer fluid and/or medicine to a patient or to take blood from a patient. Once a needle has been used, it becomes contaminated with the patient's blood and becomes a potential threat, especially for the health care workers, in the spread of infectious diseases. During surgery, handling of these sharp instruments can lead to accidental sticks or puncture wounds exposing the healthcare worker to the infections such as AIDS and hepatitis. The chances of needle stick are increased during an emergency with several aspects require to be handled. Likewise, during disposal, an exposed needle point may be and usually is a threat to the medical waste handler.
Various safety IV catheter assemblies have been developed to automatically cover and shield the needle tip after its withdrawal from the patient. These assemblies have taken a number of embodiments and have various degrees of elaboration. However, the safety mechanisms implemented in these assemblies increase costs of manufacture substantially and may malfunction, especially in a fluid-filled environment where it may stick or slip. Some of the known needle protecting systems requires multiple parts, which drives up the manufacturing cost for a disposable unit. The cost-benefit requirements of the medical industry call for an inexpensive needle protecting system which is disposable along with the needle.
Moreover, some IV catheter assemblies with the needle guard that have been developed sometimes fail to prevent occurrence of unintended needle stick injuries. Generally, in such assemblies a needle safety device or needle guard is arranged completely in a chamber defined by the catheter hub. In order to ensure correct protective function of the needle guard, it is necessary that the needle guard is secured steadily in its ready position while being secured inside in the catheter hub. However, such assemblies suffers from the problem of premature release of the needle guard from the catheter hubunder retracting forces applied on the needle while disengaging the needle hub from the catheter hub. In such a situation, the risk of accidental needle stick injury is a real threat to the users/practitioners. Moreover, such pre-mature release and un-steadiness of the needle guard in the catheter hub affects its correct and effective function protecting the tip of the needle.
Hence, there is a constant need to address the afore-mentioned problems and to provide a medical device in particular an IV catheter assembly which provides reliable protection against accidental pricking from the sharp tip of the needle and which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.